


Insurmountable

by ZsaZsa14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Live! References, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsaZsa14/pseuds/ZsaZsa14
Summary: Trunks Briefs and Pan Son may have developed feelings for each other over the course of their life, but that insurmountable age difference proves to be too much for them.Collection of one shots





	Insurmountable

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my response to the major age difference between Trunks and Pan and why it may be hard to ship them. When Pan is 10, Trunks is 23. Crazy right? Despite that, I know people love each other despite the huge age gap and I wanted to write this to show how difficult it may be for these two. 
> 
> Trunks and Pan have an 13 year age gap. Characters from Dragon Ball Super will appear. I refer to Bra as Bulla. 
> 
> I'm not including their GT adventure in this story... I hope you enjoy!

Insurmountable  
One Day I Will Stop Loving You  
Trunks Briefs stared down at the baby in the crib. Pan Son was only a few months old with black locks of hair and dark eyes. She stared at him curiously and held her hands up. Trunks gave a warm smile and let her tiny hands circle around his pinky.  
She squeezed and a proud smile lit up her face. She began to make baby noises. Trunks slid his hand underneath Pan’s head gently before taking his other hand and placing it underneath her body. She squirmed slightly as he lifted her up, holding her in his arms. Pan smiled again and began holding her hands up once again and giggling.  
“Trunks?” Goten entered the nursery and smiled at him. “Is Pan alright?”  
“Yeah, she was just making baby noises” Trunks said.  
The Son and Briefs family were having a dinner party downstairs to honor Gohan. He was receiving an award for his research and Bulma, Chi Chi and Videl wanted to throw him a party. Around 8 o’ clock, Videl took Pan upstairs and got her ready for bed. A few minutes later, she began making noises. When Videl had sighed and begun to stand up, Trunks offered to check on Pan.  
He didn’t have a lot of experience with babies, but when he saw how tired Videl was, he couldn’t help the wave of sympathy that coursed through him. His mother, Bulma, stayed up late taking care of Bulla. Some nights he got up to rock his baby sister back to sleep. A rare occasion was Vegeta getting up and soothing Bulla back to sleep. He wanted to help out his parents in anyway he could. He was 13 and his mother commented on how mature he was becoming. Becoming mature meant taking on responsibilities, right?  
Pan stopped gurgling and stared intently at Trunks. Then she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. “Pan-chan! Stop it!” He growled.  
He almost forgot how strong she was. She was already capable of flying and he couldn’t even imagine what she would be doing once she was a year old. Goten laughed at them.  
“I can’t believe my niece is kicking your ass” Goten chuckled.  
Trunks was relieved when Pan let go. Usually, she wouldn’t stop unless she was distracted or her parents came into the room. Thankfully, Bulla didn’t do that. Trunks began to bounce Pan up and down, she held onto his finger and squeezed. A few minutes later, her hand slacked and her breathing became even. Trunks carefully put her back in the crib and covered her with a blanket.  
Goten peered over the crib at his sleeping niece. “She seems to be fond of you.” He said.  
Trunks smiled and said, “Yeah, I’m sure she will be best friends with Bulla one day. Who knows what they will be like when they are teenagers?”  
The two boys went back downstairs to the party. Goku and Vegeta wanted to spar, but Chi Chi said they couldn’t fight at her son’s party. The night began to wind down, Yamcha and Puar leaving first, then Oolong, Krillin, 18, and Marron. Bulma helped Chi Chi and Videl clean up before she announced it was time to go. Trunks said goodbye to everyone and was about to head out the door until he heard a voice call out to him.  
Videl was holding Pan. She was smiling and waving at him. “Bye, Trunks!”  
Trunks smiled and waved at her. He was a little disappointed he couldn’t get her back to sleep, but seeing the smile on her was worth it. Pan and Bulla. He wondered what kind of Saiyans they would grow up to be?  
O-O-O-O-O-O-  
Pan sat in front of her vanity brushing her long black hair. She was 13 and school was starting tomorrow. She had given up some of her tomboy ways and began to take more pride in her appearance. She was a quarter Saiyan and proud of her heritage. Piccolo and her father told her stories about the Saiyans and about her grandfather, Goku.  
Grandpa…  
She missed him dearly. Sometimes she felt angry at him for leaving. There was no point in trying to discuss her feelings with anyone. She secretly believed they felt the same way. How could he leave them? Pan wiped at her eyes. She shed enough tears for her grandfather over the past few years. She needed to move on and focus. By the time her grandfather came back, she wanted to be able to turn into a Super Saiyan. Being able to fly and shoot ki blasts were impressive, but turning Super Saiyan would garner attention.  
Trunks would be impressed as well…  
“No, no, no” Pan grumbled. Her brush ran through a few tangles. “Stop thinking about Trunks.”  
Her childhood admiration had turned into a intense crush. When he came over to speak to Gohan or when she went to visit Bulla, she always turned away from him. Her heart pounded so fast and her face began heating up. She was sure everyone knew about her crush on Trunks, even Oolong of all people! Pan wished she could like another boy, a boy her age and not out of her league.  
But she couldn’t.  
Pan was completely drawn to Trunks and nothing would be able to change that. Maybe he would begin to look at her when she turned 18. Maybe she could confess to him then. Of course, he would be 31. Trunks would most likely be married and have a few kids of his own. Pan slammed her brush down on the counter. Her thoughts were getting ridiculous.  
Pan knew that once school started and she threw herself headfirst into her studies and club activities, she would have less time to think about Trunks Briefs and his amazing smile that made her weak in the knees. She also planned on starting a new training regimen once school settled down.  
Everything would be fine. She could get over feelings for Trunks. It was possible. Still, she couldn’t help but silently pray that her feelings for Trunks wouldn’t grow any further.  
Published: 1/2/2018


End file.
